Go Over the Warrior Code
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: It's another song fic. Every cat in ThunderClan is thinking of doing something it says NOT to do in the Warrior Code. ONESHOT


Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter. This song was parodied. Sung to 'Stick to the Status Quo'.

One morning, everyone was busy at the ThunderClan campsite. Everyone was spread out into groups. The leader, medicine cat, deputy; The Warriors and Elders; The Apprentices; and The Queens and Kits. In just moments, the warriors and elders are with buzz. Graystripe just explained to Fireheart something that should've been a secret.

"Hey, Fireheart." Graystripe called.

"Yeah?" the orange tabby answered.

"Guess what? I've got a dirty little secret." the gray cat stated.

**_Graystripe: You may think there's nothing to me; than battling with my friends. But I've got this lil' passion something strange's really happening. It's something that's not pretend._**

**_Warriors & Elders: Heard your meow just be profound._**

Graystripe: I met this really cute she-cat Silverstream. I really like her, and she really likes me. The problem is...she's RiverClan. I mean clans don't have to be seperate.

**_ Warriors & Elders: So, so, so, sooooooooo! So, so, so! Do what's right; you know. Whether she-cat or not is this all you got? Don't mess up the rules, no, no! Go over the Warrior Code!!!_**

Meanwhile, the kits were gathered in the nursery. One of the queens Goldenflower was telling the youngsters a story one she got to the point...

**_GoldenFlower: Look at this, I'm starting to hiss. Impatientness is everywhere! Inside we should scurry, everyone is obsurd and it's something we should beware._**

**_ Kits & Queens: To the gorse, go further to keep..._**

Kit #1: She means all the cats should be equal. There shouldn't be a higher rank than the other.

Kit #2: Do you need some marigold because some badger attacked your brain?

Kit #1: I think it's logical.

**_ Kits & Queens: So, so, so, sooooooooo! So, so, so! Do what's right; you know. We in our place for a reason; and don't you dare start a treason. 'Cuz if you do we'll blow!!!!!! Go over the Warrior Code!!!_**

On the opening of the camp, Dustpaw and Sandpaw just came back from hunting trainging and are about to go tell something to the other apprentices while starving. Hardly having a meow.

Dustpaw: It's not far, it's farther than scarce. It's something that's just not right. If they want us to starve all go hunt for my harm. I'm about to go on a ride.

**_Apprentices: What's up Dust? What's your curb?_**

Sandpaw: Don't you think it's kind of stupid that we have to feed the whole clan be we feed ourselves?

**_Apprentices: Not another cure!!!_**

Sandpaw: Honestly, what if we're dying from hunger and we just caught something? What than?!!

**_Apprentices: So, so, so, sooooooo! So, so, so! Do what's right; you know. What's the chance that we'll die?!?! Won't you just go bye-bye!?!?! Hey, uh-oh, your shows closed! Go over the Warrior Code!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_All: CODE!!!! So, so, so! DO what's right; you know. If it's said by StarClan, than you know it's the plan. Don't go to a whole new low!!! Stick to the Warrior Code!_**

**_Bluestar: What's wrong with this camp? What's wrong with this clan? I think this is true: this war is at end! Something is surely..._**

**_ Tigerclaw: Nothing is right_**.

**_Both: It's all wrong!!! I really don't like this song!!! glance at each other Should we do it?_**

Sandpaw & Dustpaw: We're finished!

**_Apprentices: It don't matter if you're full._**

**_Tigerclaw & Bluestar: Should we do it?_**

Kit #1 & GoldenFlower: Be a leader today!

**_Queens & Kits: Tell your mouth to slow_**.

**_Tigerclaw & Bluestar: Should we do it?_**

Graystripe: Silverstream:(

**_Warriors & Elders: Forget about 'you know'._**

All: Don't matter if you're full, one leader; you know, everything needs to slow.

YellowFang: All of you just shut it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_All: So, so, so, sooooooo! So, so, so! Do what's right; you know. What's the chance that we'll die?!?! Won't you just go bye-bye!?!?! Hey, uh-oh, your shows closed! Go over the Warrior Code!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CODE!!!! So, so, so! DO what's right; you know. If it's said by StarClan, than you know it's the plan. Don't go to a whole new low!!! Stick to the Warrior Code!_**

Bluestar: Make it stop, Lionheart.


End file.
